Come To Bed
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Come to bed, let's just lay down. There's just one way we're gonna work this out. Forget what I did. Forget what you said. Oh, darling, come to bed...


Yet another Lassiet story from me! I just can't help myself! LMAO. The song I used this time is Gretchen Wilson's Come To Bed. I find it rather amusing that so many of my country songs fit Lassiter. LOL. There's even mentions of smut, but nothing explicit. Still working on that. LOL. Enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

PsychPsychPsychPsychPsych

Juliet O'Hara had hoped she would never have to be put in this position.

As a cop, there are things you have to do. And putting the safety of the public and the safety of your partner topped the list.

She walked into her kitchen and pulled a bottle of whiskey out of the cabinet above her head. The pain in her arm as she reached upward was strong, but she relished the pain. To her, it was a badge of honor. She had done what she needed to do to keep her partner safe, even if he didn't agree. They were partners. If she hadn't shoved him out of the way, the bullet would have killed him.

And she never would have been able to live with herself.

Grabbing a shot glass, she opened the bottle and poured the amber liquid. Then she downed it fast, shuddering before she poured a second shot.

After the fourth shot, she heard the front door slam open, and she braced herself. Even before he reached the kitchen, she could feel his anger.

Finally he reached the kitchen. Seeing the bottle and the glass in her hand, Lassiter scowled. "You shouldn't be mixing alcohol with your painkillers."

Juliet shrugged.

With a frustrated groan, he pulled his jacket off. "What the hell were you thinking, O'Hara?" She had taken a bullet that was intended for him, and could have ended her life. He could have lost her forever.

She set her shot glass down. "I was thinking… that son of a bitch was going to kill you."

"So you decided to take the bullet yourself? What the hell is wrong with you?"

_Sometimes we fight _

_About who's wrong and right_

_We stay up all night_

_Sometimes we drink _

_Say hurtful things_

_That we don't mean_

"I saved your life, Carlton!"

"I didn't need to be saved!"

"He was going to kill you!" Her eyes filled with bitter tears, but she held them back. "He was going to kill you, and I couldn't let that happen!"

"So you decided to let him shoot you instead?" He slowly rolled his shirtsleeves up to his elbows, a sign of his apparent frustration.

"I couldn't let him shoot you." She couldn't stand idly by and watch a maniac take away her entire world with a single bullet. If that meant taking the bullet herself, she'd gladly do it a thousand more times.

His eyes went to her heavily bandaged arm, and his anger deepened. What had she been thinking? She should have stayed where she was and let him take the bullet. He would have been fine. But if he had lost her, he might as well have put a bullet in his brain, too. Because he couldn't go on living without her. "You're an idiot, Juliet! You clearly have no respect for me as a partner!"

Suddenly she threw the shot glass across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into a thousand tiny shards. Breathing heavily, she turned toward him. "Don't you dare, you son of a bitch. I took that bullet to protect you." She thrust her arm toward him. "I saved your life, and I'd do it again! So don't you dare say I don't respect you. I love you, damn it."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have risked your life back there!"

_We're both screaming_

_But nobody's listening_

_Let's take this madness_

_Out of the kitchen_

For several long, tense moments, they stared at each other. Outside, thunder rumbled ominously, and lightning briefly flashed across the sky, echoing the mood of both Lassiter and Juliet as they stood there.

Finally, Juliet spoke. "I don't want to do this." She took a step toward her partner, the man she loved.

He rested against the counter and watched her. "I think we should."

"No. We shouldn't." She finally was close enough to touch him, and she reached out, brushing her fingertips along his arm.

His eyes closed as her touch set his skin on fire. He was still angry. Angry with her, angry at himself, angry with the entire situation. He never should have put her in the position where she thought she had to take a bullet to save him.

She could see anger in his features, but she continued with her touch.

_Come to bed, let's just lay down_

_There's just one way _

_We're gonna work this out_

_Forget what I did _

_Forget what you said_

_Oh, darling, come to bed_

"I love you, Carlton," she finally whispered, her hand traveling up his arm.

He felt some of his anger subside. How was she able to do this, when no one else in the world could ever come close? She could do more with a single touch than anyone else could with a thousand words. She could render him speechless with a glance, and knock him off of his feet with the pressure of her lips against his.

Her fingertips gently caressed his skin, and he shuddered.

"I love you, too, Juliet. But-"

"No buts." She pressed her body against him and leaned up, gently kissing his neck.

His eyes slid shut, and he groaned softly. "Juliet…"

"Let's stop this," she whispered against the sensitive skin of his neck. "We're not going to get anywhere by screaming at each other."

Another soft groan rumbled through his chest. "Juliet, I love you."

_Well, I love you_

_You know I do_

_And you love me too_

_So let's just stop_

_Remember what we've got_

_Before it all gets lost_

She smiled into his neck. Those four words still amazed her, no matter how many times he said them. He was an amazing man, despite his rough and angry exterior. "Let's go to bed, Carlton."

His arm wound around her, pulling her tightly against himself. Then, wary of her arm, he easily lifted her into his arms and held her to his chest.

Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck, though he would never let her fall. Her eyes met his, and they studied each other for a moment before he kissed her softly.

She gladly returned the kiss, and for a moment, they remained exactly where they were.

Finally Lassiter broke the kiss, and without a word, he carried Juliet into their bedroom. She was right. He had lost too many good women over his refusal to let go of things. Admittedly he was still angry with her, but it wasn't worth losing her over.

They reached the bedroom, and with the deepest care, Lassiter placed Juliet on the bed. Then he removed his shirt and shoes before joining her on the bed.

He sat down beside her, and she immediately reached for his hand. For a moment, they sat there, reveling in the silence and connection as they held each other's hand.

Finally Juliet let go of his hand and stood up, making her way to the wall. Finding the light switch, she flipped it off. The room was bathed in shadows and the occasional light as outside, a storm brewed.

Lassiter watched her make her way to their bed, and when she stopped in front of him, he reached out and closed his fingers around hers. Then he gently pulled her down onto the bed and covered her body with his.

_Just take my hand_

_It's been way too long_

_Turn out the lights_

_And turn each other on_

Juliet ran her hands over Lassiter's chest, mesmerized by his eyes. "I love you…"

"Love you, too." He reached between them and unfastened her jeans.

She helped him slide her jeans off of her hips, and she smiled when the denim material hit the floor, quickly followed by Lassiter's dark slacks.

Soon there was nothing between them, and Lassiter looked down at the woman beneath him. His woman. The woman he never intended to let go. As long as he was breathing, he would keep her in his arms and in his heart.

She reached up and took his face in her gentle hands. She had loved other men in her life, but there was no way to explain how she felt about Lassiter. He completed her in ways she never dreamed of. He left her breathless with a single look, and he had a touch that left her begging for more.

He smiled at her. "You're so beautiful, Juliet."

She blushed, running her fingers through his thick hair. "Shut up."

"You are." He lowered his head and began kissing his way from her neck to her collarbone.

She sighed, closing her eyes in anticipation.

Outside, the storm came to a peak, while in their bedroom, their own perfect storm had only begun.

_Come to bed, let's just lay down_

_There's just one way_

_We're gonna work this out_

_Forget what I did_

_Forget what you said_

_Oh, darling, come to bed_

The next morning, Juliet awoke first. They were both tangled in the sheets, and she was clasped possessively to Carlton's chest. She shifted and lifted her head so that she could see his face, and she waited patiently for him to awake. She didn't have to wait long.

Ten minutes later, his eyes flickered open. "Hey…"

She smiled. "Hi."

His hand came up and moved over her injured arm. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She moved closer to him and sighed contently.

Lassiter moved his hand from her arm to her back. "I wish you hadn't done it."

"Carlton…"

"Hear me out, baby." He reached down and placed his finger under her chin, gently lifting her face upward so that he could see her eyes. "Juliet, if I lost you… I'd never survive it. I'd rather take a bullet than risk losing you."

"I feel the same way about you, Carlton." She gently caressed his cheek. "That's why I did it."

He leaned into her hand, sighing softly. "I need you, Juliet."

"And I need you, Carlton."

Moving suddenly, he rolled Juliet onto her back and pinned her there with his big body. There was no where else he felt safer than right there, in their bed and in her arms.

_And let's put aside our prideful feelings _

_For tonight_

_In the morning we'll see things _

_In a different light_

Once they were both sated, Lassiter rested his head on Juliet's chest and closed his eyes. He could feel her heart beat slowing under his ear as her body calmed, and her fingers began to move through his hair. It was a gesture that he found endearing. Whenever she was worried or bored, she played with his hair.

Juliet stared at the dark head of hair on her breast, and a soft smile began to play across her lips. No matter how intense their fights were, or how vicious the words, it never lasted long. And the making up that followed was something she could never find words for. The fights hurt, but she always knew there was an end.

They were both too stubborn to let the other go, no matter what.

He nestled closer to her and rested a large hand on her arm. "I'm sorry, Juliet." His thumb absently moved across her skin.

"So am I, Carlton." She sighed softly.

He relaxed against her. "You know I'd never let you go, don't you?"

"I'd never leave. At least not without a fight." She had fought for a long time to get him right there in her arms, and she would fight to keep him there with her.

Reassured, he smiled against her skin. "Good." He would fight the devil himself before he let her go.

They both felt comforted by the other's words, and in a matter of minutes, they were asleep again, knowing nothing could ever tear them apart.

They wouldn't let it.

_Just come to bed, let's just lay down_

_There's just one way_

_We're gonna work it out_

_Forget what I did_

_Forget what you said_

_Oh, darling, come to bed_

The End.

A/N: Red Pen Ninja, I won't apologize for making you like them. LMAO. And I'll certainly be posting some new Shules stuff very soon. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
